A Frozen Horror
by Xenogamer
Summary: The sad tale of a curious High Entia through Valak Mountain. Rated T for some pretty gory scenes at one point. Reviews are always appreciated.


**A Frozen Horror**

***This character is entirely fictional but it's better for you to get to Valak Mountain so that you are aware of the certain enemies/items/landmarks there as they will be mentioned. Also there are very slight spoilers regarding the origins and secrets of Valak Mountain.***

Fresh snow coated his hair, which took him completely by surprise. His reaction was far from over-the-top, having just come from one of the warmest climates on Bionis, Makna Forest. He thanked the Bionis he was a High Entia and not a Nopon otherwise the snow would cause a lot more discomfort, but couldn't get over the fact such a magnificent mountain froze over time. He had suggested it was due to the Bionis' movement, but this still felt like a vision to his fellow researchers. Taking a deep breath, he trudged through Zokhed Pass, grateful to see a group of Nopon camping there. If they thought it was safe, who was this strange High Entia man to question it? Quaking with a mixture of agitation and adrenaline, he approached the Nopon with a question on his lips:

"Which path is safest to Ose Tower?"

The Nopon gave him careful instructions about where to go, which lead him to doubt the general arrogance of many other High Entia, the usual stereotypes that Nopon actually were a very informant, intelligent species, rather than slightly dopey, half-witted people with low intelligence. He was momentarily racked with guilt, but his thoughts are swayed elsewhere immediately by the unmistakable sound of a roar up ahead, near Bagnar Snowfield. Just this one note of sound was enough to tug at his heartstrings, enough to question the safety of such a dangerous task. His mind rushed with excuses, but one stuck long enough for him to change his tracks. _Maybe warmth will be essential. It will at least take my mind off the incredibly low climate. I heard there is a warm cave somewhere low down. I shall head there._

Lava Cave. This was his destination, a hot cave located on the lower level of the mountain. Questions regarding this cave are mainly about how such a boiling hot area was located in the coldest area of Bionis. Whatever the reason, this area was certainly of some use to a noble High Entia such as himself. The trek to get there was a real struggle, though. Everywhere he looked, Atomic Ansels and Chilkins wielding many different weapons target him with very little refuge in sight. The worst part was avoiding the ferocious monsters that were twice as powerful as him, but as long hours passed, this scientist's determination increased, for hope was filling his heart. He could see a frozen tunnel up ahead, which was exactly what the Nopon said would lead to the lower level. He took a deep breath, ready for the guaranteed thrill ride- and launched himself into the tunnel.

A shriek of excitement escaped his lips, momentarily embarrassing him as the last time he did this was as a 42 year old. But no-one could ever help themselves, for this was no ordinary tunnel. It felt more like a slide, for the slippery ice launched you from one place to another, or, if you did not jump in time, a freezing pool of water. He leaped just at the wrong moment near the end of the tunnel and landed straight into the liquid, which seized his body with icy ripples, but he continued his laughter, too happy to care. It took some time, but he lifted himself out and found himself at a Nopon camp, which contained many scientists. Filled with relief, he sat next to their fireplace, which warmed him up for the final leg of the journey. Afterwards, he would have to travel east to reach the cave, where his delusional dreams about comforting warmth will come true at last.

The determination of earlier filled his body yet again, which reminded him his journey was not yet over. However, his family's worries over him had made him rethink about going to Ose Tower. New plans formed in his mind. After he went to warm up, he would meet up with his comrades at sword valley, where the evacuation ship would be waiting to take them home. Home. His beautiful wife will be there, relieved to see him back, for these ventures were known to be fatal to many High Entia scientists. Their child will be born in just a few days, and then he will be part of a dream family, one his dear sister was unable to have. If he could hold on...just a little bit longer...he would make it. His mind is filled with these thoughts as always, causing him to rub his fingers gently over his silver locket. _Almost there. Nearly there. V'arshiel...I shall be returning soon..._He looked up, returning to the real world. Just in time, too. For there it was. A few centimetres away. Lava Cave.

A wave of heat rushed over him, initially eroding his previous thoughts. Steam emanated from somewhere, and from all over, Porcu Hox, and Noto Feris wondered around, completely ignoring him. Instead they seemed to be headed deeper into the cave, perhaps towards warmer territory. Reassured by this, he decided to follow their tracks, hope shining even brighter in his thoughts. He carried on until a magnificent sight stops him in his tracks. Lava waterfalls flowed rapidly around the circle of land he stood on. Ucan Nebulae floated about harmlessly. And a spectacular magma stone rested against a rock, looking as though it could melt anything on the mountain. Could...could he take the stone without harming the environment here? He was known to take risks. And he had succeeded in the past. Clutching the silver locket, he reached out...and took the stone in his hand. And screamed in terror.

First the heat, now excruciating, seared across his chest, which knocked him just inches from the flowing lava. Then the gore emerged from his body, ripped by fangs. Unable to fight back, he simply was forced to watch his life vanish before his eyes, unbearable pain and horrific sights to take back to the Bionis. Heat rushed up his entire body. A shrill voice was constantly heard throughout the entire mountain. Than just one sound. The sound of a silver locket as it clacked against the rubble of one broken body. As it cracked open, an image emerged. In it, a radiant High Entia woman, her flowing hair just brushing against her stomach, which has a bump. Her smile, glistening in the light. Then blackness consumed the cave.

***Not the most, let's say light-hearted of fanfictions for me to write, but I just felt like writing this sort of story. Thanks for reading!***


End file.
